


read•joshler

by orphan_account



Category: Bandoms, Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, joshlee, joshler is actually my brotp, this is shit, trash, twentyonepilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"can you read to me?"</p>
<p>tyler prefers audio books but he always forgets to charge his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	read•joshler

**Author's Note:**

> Shitshitshitshit

tyler stepped inside the local library. he was immediately greeted by the smell of old books and old, soft pillows.  
He sat down in his usual spot; on a big cushion in the corner of the building. with his legs pushed against his body Tyler nuzzled his head on a pillow.

Turning on his phone, Tyler listened to his favourite book. he hummed a soft tune and- oh shit. tyler only has 4% left on his phone.   
crap, Tyler didn't want to read an actual book. he had terrible eyesight and he didn't put in his contacts today. 

He looked around for a nearby human. maybe they'd be kind enough to let him borrow a charger.   
Tyler's eyes scanned the room, they landed on a boy with blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> shit please point out mistakes


End file.
